


Where reality meets my dreams, that's where my soul begins

by The_Meridian_Complex



Series: Son of Stars [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Contemplation, Drinking, Enterprise, Fights, Iowa, jim's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meridian_Complex/pseuds/The_Meridian_Complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Star trek Into Darkness</p>
<p>James T. Kirk is now the permanent Captain of the USS Enterprise and to him it is the realization of his biggest dream, he has finally made something of himself , but how?</p>
<p>This is a quick look back on the rock road to making the Captain Kirk we know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where reality meets my dreams, that's where my soul begins

His . His very own beautiful, perfect, brand new starship and yes, he, James T. Kirk was captain.  
It was kind of amazing even to Jim that starfleet had entrusted a starship none the less this starship to a cocky, sarcastic, violent kid from Iowa. But then again his ways of getting what he wanted always worked and now he, HE was a captain, basically a king and boy, did Jim feel immortal!

No bridge had ever gleamed like the Enterprise’s as Jim confidently entered with the sweet sounds of “Keptain on ze bridge” like music to his ears.   
“Thank you mister Chekov”   
And to have that bridge be his very own, to smirk at Bones and to slap Spock heartily on the back, it was all Jim had ever want and now it was all his.

Contrary to popular belief James Kirk did not just fall into being captain, ture he was the youngest Captain in Starfleet history but he had worked his ass off to get there. Since the moment that Pike had dared Jim to do better than his father he has been working non stop.  
No rest for Jim, he was smart and picked things up extraordinary fast for someone just starting out and the truth was he loved the work, being in school again, learning everything he could. The thing about being a highschool dropout with nothing to do and no place to go and no one that gives a damn for you is that if you are given a chance and you choose to take it, feeling like a person again, a real person with other people that care about you, a person succeeding, a happy person, there is nothing in this world better than that.

Jim had seen some shit and done some shit and he had long come to terms with the fact that he was a lost cause, but Starfleet academy changed all that over night and soon he was at the top of the game and everyone knew it.   
The senior officers always had had their eyes on Jim, for one thing he was George Kirk’s son, for another Jim was command material. From his first class at the academy he had not only managed to shine he managed to be a cocky son-of-a-bitch while doing it. Jim did work hard no matter how easy he made it look but that was part of the reason he was now a Captain, pure talent can only take you so far, but real determination is indispensable and well, Jim made it look easy. 

There was just a way about him, he had an air of pride and a certain fire that burned deep in his soul.   
He was not a polished person, he was always a fighter but fighters often make the best lovers and Jim, well you could say he was Mr. Sex and in truth everyone loved Jim and if they didn't then most likely they had felt his fists, he was a good man about it usually, he treated the girls he slept with adoringly, always giving them gifts and his rather messy affection until inevitably they would get to close and he would push them away.  
It was much the same in the way he fought, oh he could be a nasty bastard and he never walked away from a fight but unless he was challenged Jim never fought with anyone smaller than him, he hated unfair fights and would often stop them if he saw some of the other cadets beating up one of the first years, he never forgot what it was like to be the kid that always got beaten up the most even when he didn't deserve it.   
No Jim wasn't a hero, not just yet but he did have an honor code and he did stick with it.

Though for most of the time Jim maintained his badass, ladies man, beat-’em-up attitude the academy wasn't always that easy.   
He had known going in that the road to being a starship Captain or even getting on a ship would be long and difficult but it wasn't until he was in the thick of it that he realized exactly how long and difficult it would be and even looking back from here Jim was surprised he had made it to where he had always dreamed and so quickly, it was almost hard to believe that this was his ship even though Jim could still remember studying for his first exams since dropping out of highschool, he could still remember in the middle of his second year how he had flunked a test and had spent 8 hours straight studying to take it again, he could remember every one of the times he had taken the kobayashi maru, yes he had gotten here with sweat and a fair amount of blood but looking back at it now it was worth it, every minute and now it always would be. 

Right after he had joined Starfleet Jim had began to think it had all been a terrible mistake, he missed his old life no matter how dead end it might of been, he really just didn't want to try and fail again but sometimes you have to just grit your teeth and do it, so he made a deal, give it a month, just one month in this place and if it really was a mistake you can still hightail it out of here and save your ass and there will be no harm done. And he did keep the deal but something was definitely different at the end of that month and yet it was the same as it had always been just now he could admit it to himself. 

Jim could remember as a young child telling his mother he wanted to join Starfleet one day after seeing an ad somewhere but the look of anger on his mothers face when the words had left his mouth, he had promised himself he would never mention it again, she hadn't yelled at him, she had barely even said a word except to tell him shush and that he would do no such thing, but it wasn't just the words, he hadn't been old enough to understand why she didn't want him to join Starfleet, SHE was still a part of Starfleet and had, in fact left for deep space only weeks after telling Jim that he never would.   
When he had thought about it years later he realized his mother's face had not been full of anger, but full of fear and sadness. She had lost George in the silent, deadly vacuum of space and there was no way that she would lose him likes that, she lost him in other ways.

That one moment when he was very young was the reason he had never told his mother when he joined, when he first got aboard the Enterprise or even when he was made Captain, he never wanted to see that look again. But the look had never squashed the idea of space completely out of Jim, he had always entertained the thought of being on a starship and even once or twice had seriously contemplated joining Starfleet.  
But as the years went on and he dropped out of high school, and got arrested and drank his fears away, Jim started to lose hold of those little fantasies, he pushed them down farther in his soul and by the time Pike found him in that bar in the middle of nowhere, Jim hadn't thought of Starfleet or the deep reaches of space in years. It had been Pikes words that had rekindled the embers but it was being there, being right in the middle of it that had restarted the flame and now Jim knew that was a flame that could never die.

So what did it all add up to?  
After all he was just some listless country kid, how did he become a Captain?  
Jim was all about luck but no, not this time, because while it was lucky Pike had found him and it was lucky that he had made himself give Starfleet a try and it was lucky that dreams never really die, the reason he was where he was wasn't luck.  
It was hard work, it was late nights and a couple of fights and some lovers and some tough times. It was the fact that he was a man of passion and pride and it was the you can only live in the shadows so long.  
Above all it was the fact that THIS was the life he loved, the life he wanted and the life he deserved and the life he worked for.  
The life he had made for himself.

Jim sat down in the Captains chair and looking around at his beautiful, beautiful bridge and his friends and then looking out at the expanse of space through the screen he said.  
“Thrusters on full mister Sulu” 

Jim was truly a child of the stars and now he was finally coming home.


End file.
